


Slow Fade

by LilyCat03



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Drama, Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superstar actor Kurt Hummel has everything going for him when he gets sick with a mysterious illness. He calls upon new doctor, Blaine Anderson for some answers. Conflicts arise as the two men acknowledge their feelings for each other, but will their baggage be too much to handle? As Blaine races to find a cure, will a deadly secret ruin everything before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading quite a few Klaine stories about one or both of them being famous, and I liked that concept but I wanted to try writing one with my own twist. This is an AU story and Kurt and Blaine never met and Kurt never went to Dalton. With that said I hope you enjoy this!

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 1**

It started with a fever.

Oscar winning actor, singer and fashion designer Kurt Hummel had been living the dream life for years. After he was turned down at NYADA, the New York school of his dreams, he made a snap decision to attend school in Los Angeles instead. And it was by far the best decision of his life. Within a month he was filming commercials, three months he was guest starring on television shows, and in less than a year he was starring in his first leading role, a role that gained him acclaim from the critics and a growing fan base. It was his second film, however, that gave Kurt his Oscar, Golden Globe, and made Kurt Hummel a household name. Within five years his talents were high in demand and he kept busy with his own fashion line, a record deal in the making and the ability to pick and chose the roles he wanted.

As one of the biggest names in Hollywood, Kurt had discovered the price of fame the hard way. When it was discovered that he was gay, he thought his career would be over, but despite a few homophobes, Kurt felt that people supported him, that his fans would stick with him. As wonderful as it was to have people that cared about him so much, Kurt found at times he was still lonely. He was 28 years old and he had never fallen in love, and while he had great friends and a supportive family, Kurt was very lonely. Over the long years in Hollywood, Kurt Hummel had become a workaholic, a perfectionist, and at times condescending.

"Mr. Hummel, are you alright?"

Kurt sat up in bed, startled into awakening, and turned to face the intruder. "What is it?"

The young maid looked down at her hands, "I only mean to say sir that you are usually at work at this time of day."

"What?" Kurt asked, before turning to look at his clock. He swore when he looked at the time, and grabbed his i-phone of his bedside table. It showed that he had almost a dozen missed calls and even more text messages. His director, agent, publicist, and personal assistant were all trying to get hold of him at once; it was going to be a long day.

"If you don't mind me say Mr. Hummel, sir," The maid said slowly. "You don't look so well."

Kurt looked at her in exasperation, "Get out of here."

The woman scurried out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

Kurt took a moment to take a deep breath before standing and walking over to his vanity. As he walked, he shivered despite the climate controlled room to his specifications. As he looked in his mirror Kurt frowned, his skin was always pale, but today it looked almost sickly. She had a point, he looked bad, but perhaps he was imagining things. He couldn't be sick.

* * *

 

"Kurt, what is wrong?"

Kurt looked at his step-brother Finn Hudson and frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"You look awful dude," Finn replied pressing his hand to Kurt's forehead. "I think you have a fever."

"I'm not sick, and I'm certainly not feverish," Kurt complained.

"You should see a doctor," Finn retorted.

"I'm not sick," Kurt complained. "So why would I need to see a doctor?"

"I'm not just your agent Kurt," Finn protested. "I'm also your brother and if your Dad was here he would force you to go to the doctor."

"There is no need to worry him," Kurt complained. "I'm fine."

"You work yourself too hard Kurt," Finn replied. "Go to the doctor, or I'm so calling Burt."

"I'll go," Kurt muttered.

* * *

 

"This is Doctor Anderson speaking."

"Hello doctor, my name is Finn Hudson and I heard that you have recently acquired all of Dr. Smith's patients since his retirement and I was hoping you would treat my client."

"I will transfer you to the scheduling department so they can set up an appointment."

"No, I meant to say can you treat my patient at a…um undisclosed location."

"I don't usually make house calls, Mr. Hudson."

"My client requires privacy; we will make it worth your while."

"If Dr. Smith treated this patient than I suppose I will make an exception this time, would tomorrow at 4 do?"

"That will be fine."

"Address?"

"Can I just pick you up from your office and bring you to my client?"

"I don't see how that is necessary, but I will agree to your terms."

"Thank you Doctor Anderson, you won't regret this."

As Dr. Blaine Anderson hung up the phone, he already regretted the call. It was becoming a popular trend for physicians to get roped into caring for impossible rich people who were too lazy to actually go to the office. Unfortunately Blaine had just left medical school two years previously so any extra income to pay the school loans was always appreciated. Hopefully all the extra effort and time would be worth it.

* * *

 

The following day Blaine slid into the black Lincoln with dark tinted windows to face a young man with dark hair and who wore an ill fitting suit.

"Thank you for agreeing to this doctor, I'm Finn Hudson,"

"And who is the patient?" Blaine asked, curiosity overcoming him.

"I would rather not say in the car," Finn said nervously. "For security reasons."

Blaine frowned, feeling uncomfortable with Finn's anxiety. "You make me feel like you are taking me to a mob boss or something."

Finn laughed, "No, it isn't anything like that, but you must promise not to tell his identity to anyone."

Blaine glanced at him irritated, "There is something called patient-doctor confidentiality and also something called the HIPAA Privacy Act. I couldn't blab about your client if I wanted to stay a physician, and I did not go through eight years of college and 2 years of residency to lose my license for something so foolish."

Finn gave him a dope grin, "Right."

Ten minutes later they entered a private gate and pulled up to a stunning Hollywood Hills mansion, confirming his suspicion that Finn's client was rich.

"Who is this?" asked a man stepping down from the massive wraparound porch, he had straight hair, mustache and was a little on the heavy side. He looked at Finn expectantly.

"The new doctor," Finn answered and he led Blaine through the house which was as tastefully decorated inside as it was on the outside. He led him down one hallway after another and finally stopped before a closed door and knocked.

"Come in," said a soft voice from within.

Finn opened the door exposing an office and a man. The man was dressed exquisitely with tailored pants, and a designer shirt and tie. He had styled brown hair and startling blue eyes.

"Doctor Anderson, I would like you to meet _Kurt Hummel_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 2**

" _Doctor Anderson, I would like you to meet Kurt Hummel."_

Blaine's first reaction was complete and utter shock. This wasn't just any old rich patient, but Kurt freaking Hummel. To say that Blaine was a fan was the biggest understatement of the year. He had long admired the actor's work on screen, not to mention that he always admired how Kurt Hummel was always so proud of who he was. Blaine swallowed, determined not to lose any of his doctor professionalism.

With a frozen smile on his face, Blaine offered a hand to Kurt. The actor regarded it for a moment with an amused air before he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you doctor," Kurt said. "But I honestly think you are wasting your time."

"Dude, we've been over this Kurt," Finn complained, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked, not taking his eye's off Kurt's face.

"I'm not sick," Kurt explained. "I just have some bug that will pass in a few days."

"Why don't you let me be judge of that," Blaine suggested kindly. He pulled out Dr. Smith's chart for Kurt and he glanced over his medical history. "So what seems to be troubling you?"

Finn stood and ignored the glare Kurt was giving him, and addressed Blaine. "I will let you do your thing. Someone will be waiting at the front door with a check for your services and he will also drop you back at your office. Thank you for doing this doctor."

Finn vacated the room leaving Blaine alone with the movie star. He shot down the nerves he was feeling about being alone in the room with such a famous man, and he concentrated on the chart. From what it said Kurt was in his prime, healthy and active enough for his busy lifestyle. According to the chart there had been very few illnesses in Kurt Hummel's recent past which probably explained the star's denial that he was ill.

Unfortunately the chart didn't match up with Kurt's appearance. He was pale even despite his light complexion; he had bags under his eyes like he wasn't sleeping well, and the man just looked haggard and ready to drop at any moment.

"I think I have a fever," Kurt said with a sigh. "And I've not been sleeping well."

"How long has this been going on?" Blaine asked in between writing notes in the chart.

"For a few days now, but really I think Finn is overreacting," Kurt answered.

"So Finn is your agent?" Blaine asked curiously.

"And annoying step-brother," Kurt replied dryly. "I know he just cares, but he is so frustrating sometimes."

Blaine smiled, "I have an annoying brother too so I know how you feel."

"I just—" Kurt's voice sounded hoarse all of a sudden, as though he had a dry throat.

Kurt stood quickly and went to retrieve a water bottle from a small mini fridge. He opened it and took a long draught of it before placing it back in the fridge and walking back to Blaine. Just as Kurt reached Blaine, the actor stumbled and Blaine quickly stood and caught him. For several long seconds they remained motionless, staring at each other in a way that made goose bumps rise up on Blaine's arms.

The doctor quickly steadied Kurt and helped him to his chair. The actor looked strangely flushed and closed his eyes for several long seconds.

"How long have you been feeling faint?" Blaine asked, writing again in the chart.

"Since yesterday," Kurt admitted.

"Dizziness and fever could be symptoms of an inner ear infection," Blaine explained. "So I think I will do my examination and go from there, but tell me have your ears been hurting at all, any ringing or tingling?"

"No, none of the above," Kurt replied.

It certainly did feel strange that he was doing an examination on a person whose face he'd seen on his tv dozens of times, yet here in his own home Kurt didn't seem larger than life but like any other patient Blaine dealt with on a normal basis. He started by taking Kurt's vitals which all were in the normal range with the exception of a low grade fever. Kurt's blood pressure was also normal, and investigation of Kurt's nose, throat, and ears showed no signs of infection. There was nothing physical that would explain the movie star's condition.

"I saw no sign of infection, but that just means that more tests need to be done," Blaine said when he pulled away.

"Like what?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"Your vertigo makes me think you might be anemic, so I need to do a complete blood count panel for starters," Blaine answered pulling gloves, vials, a tourniquet, alcohol wipes, and a syringe out of his bag.

"I hate needles," Kurt admitted, shuddering as he glanced at the needle.

"I promise it will be over before you know it," Blaine said in what he thought was his reassuring doctor voice. He set everything up in silence and before he pressed the needle into his skin, he looked at Kurt's face.

"Relax," he breathed, smiling softly at Kurt before drawing the blood.

When he took the needle out and Blaine covered it with a band aid, Kurt grinned up at Blaine. "I guess that wasn't so bad, you are good at that."

"I will tell you a secret," Blaine said conspiratorially. "I don't mind needles when I'm the one doing the poking, I totally freak when I get them."

Kurt chuckled, "So much for the big, brave doctor. I see how it is."

Blaine grinned, putting away his materials; he was so at ease around Kurt that he almost regretted going back to his normal patients.

"When will the test results be back?" Kurt asked.

"Luckily my practice has an in-house lab, so it should be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, I will contact you with the results as soon as possible," Blaine replied.

"Don't ever let my brother hear this, but thank you for coming doctor," Kurt replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied. As he turned to the door it looked as if Kurt wanted to say something, but the actor remained silent as Blaine left the room. He walked down the hallway he came from and down the same opulent hallways he'd previously came through.

"So you're the doc," said a rough door at the doorway. Blaine looked up surprised to see the same fat man with the mustache as before.

"Doctor Anderson," Blaine said, offering to shake the man's hand. The man just looked at it causing him to slowly move his hand down.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" the man asked.

"I can't answer that," Blaine replied. "Doctor-patient confidentiality, I'm sure you can understand."

"I'm Mr. Hummel's personal driver, Henry Castor. We're friends, he won't mind you telling me," Henry replied showing a mouth full of cigarette stained teeth.

"You will have to get Mr. Hummel to tell you himself I'm afraid," Blaine replied, growing more irritated by the second.

Henry shrugged handing Blaine an envelope, "Very well, here is your check. Are you ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and followed Henry into the same black Lincoln as before. As they drove Blaine couldn't help but reflect on his meeting with Kurt Hummel. He'd lived in L.A. for years now and in all that time he'd never even glimpsed anyone famous, and now he was Kurt Hummel's doctor. It seemed to strange for words and his mind went back to their meeting, and to the moment where he held him in his arms.

Blaine couldn't stop the fact that in that moment he felt attracted to the actor, but then he'd always had a little bit of a star crush on him. Blaine closed his eyes and frowned, he couldn't afford to think like that, there was too much at stake in his personal and professional life. He was star-struck, pure and simple, nothing more and nothing less. Still Blaine couldn't help the fact that he was suddenly very excited to give Kurt his test results.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been forever since I updated and there really isn't a good enough excuse to make up for it. This story has not been neglected and has already been completed so it will be finished. I will update weekly from here on out. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3**

“Doctor, here are the lab results for that new patient of yours.”

Blaine looked up and took the chart his medical assistant was offering him; it was Kurt Hummel’s results. He stood and moved to his office and he didn’t open the file until the door was closed and he was seated at his desk. He finally let the breathe out that Blaine didn’t know he’d been holding, for some reason he felt nervous and he wasn’t sure it was because of the contents of the chart.

Opening it at last, he scanned the paper from the lab, frowned and reached for his phone.

“Dr. Anderson, good to hear from you,” Finn Hudson said, answering the call.

“I’m calling because Kurt Hummel’s lab results have come it and I would like to meet with him to review it,” Blaine said, winding the phone cord around his finger nervously.  
“Can you just tell me?” Finn asked. “Kurt has a pretty full schedule, he is filming all day.”

“I’m sorry, but I really should meet with him,” Blaine replied.

“Are you trying to say that something is wrong?” Finn asked, anxiously.

“I’m just saying,” Blaine said carefully. “That I would like to go over it with Mr. Hummel.”

“Point taken,” Finn conceded. “Can you come down to Universal Studios, he has a break from filming in an hour.”

Blaine looked over his schedule and was glad to see that he had a cancellation right before his lunch, “I can do that.”

“I can send the driver.”

“That won’t be necessary, I know the way there.”

//////////

“Dr. Anderson, this way, they are just finishing filming,” Finn said when Blaine arrived on set.

It was weird for Blaine to be on an actual working Hollywood set. In all the time he lived in California, he never really thought about the actual process of filming, and here he was at one of the most famous movie studios in the world. He followed Finn silently, clutching his bag and then he saw him. It was apparent that make-up had been hard at work to make Kurt look as though he wasn’t ill, but Blaine could see it through the way he carried himself, the actor obviously felt miserable.

“Quiet please!” someone ordered and he and Finn stopped, realizing it was the director. “Sound speed, and action!”

Blaine was startled; here he was watching a scene from Kurt Hummel’s upcoming movie. It was dramatic the way that Kurt could go from looking so completely awful to changing his whole persona in the second that the camera started rolling. There were actors and then there was Kurt Hummel, he completely invested himself completely into his role. Blaine watched spellbound as the scene played out.

“Cut!” The director announced at last. “Lunch break everyone.”

Everyone filed past and Finn led Blaine over to where Kurt was standing, drinking greedily from a water bottle.

“Hello doctor,” Kurt said happily, shaking Blaine’s hand. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“Your result have arrived from the lab, can we go over them?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s smiled faded, and he nodded, “Of course.”

//////////

“So your CBC came back and it showed what I suspected, you are anemic,” Blaine said to Kurt once they were alone in his trailer.

“I know the term,” Kurt admitted. “But what does this mean for me?”

“Your red and white blood cells along with your platelets all are low and that will account for most of your symptoms. You feel weak because your body doesn’t have enough red blood cells to maintain normally and you having a low white count explains the fever,” Blaine replied.

“What is causing it?” Kurt asked.

“At this point I really can’t make any judgments, except that I will need to run some more tests. There are several forms that anemia can take and I need to narrow it down before I can come to any conclusions. But first I would like to—”

“Poke me again,” Kurt deadpanned. He rolled up his sleeve and held his pale arm out, “Do your worst.”

Blaine smiled, as he started to pull out his equipment, “So when did you first know you wanted to be an actor?”

Kurt smiled, “Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be on Broadway, but when I was turned down from the school of my dreams in New York I was crushed. So I came here and the rest is history. So how long have you wanted to be a doctor?”

Blaine looked at Kurt thoughtfully, “It was never a dream of mine as a kid, I actually wanted--”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“I wanted to be a singer, in my school in Ohio I was a part of an a capella boy’s choir,” Blaine replied.

“Ohio, really? I’m from Lima, and I was in choir, we were called the New Directions,” Kurt admitted.

“You’re kidding!” Blaine exclaimed. “I was in the Warblers from Dalton Academy.”

“Small world,” Kurt said with a smile. “Maybe we competed against each other,”

Blaine smiled and then held up the syringe and Kurt shuddered as he looked at the needle. “It will be over before you know it,” he said.

“Just do it,” Kurt said closing his eyes tightly.

Blaine did so and it wasn’t until he was putting a band-aid on his arm, that Kurt spoke again.

“You never answered my question. Why did you get into medicine?”

“My father,” Blaine admitted. “He thought being a musician wasn’t a proper job and he wanted me to have a respectable job, in fact he was determined that I go to law school. When it came down to it I liked helping people, rather than tearing them down, so I told him I wanted to go to medical school. He had to agree since it was better than me being a musician.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Kurt replied.

“I’m not,” Blaine admitted. “I still love music and I always will, but I always love being a doctor.”

“So what brought you to California?” Kurt asked.

“After I graduated from Ohio State, my--,” Blaine paused. “Friend wanted me to move here with him, and I haven’t looked back since.”  
“California is definitely an improvement over Ohio,” Kurt said with a chuckle.

“Agreed,” Blaine said with a smile. Kurt held his gaze and for a moment Blaine stared, unable to look away. It wasn’t until there was a loud rapping on the door that made them look away.

“I have to go back,” Kurt said regretfully. “Thank you doctor, it was a pleasure.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Hummel.”


End file.
